A Seddie Christmas Collections
by toughgirl13
Summary: This will compose of different Seddie filled Christmas oneshots/drabbles ranging from drama, friendship, romance, humor, and fluff. This is created for those who wants to have a Seddie Christmas Spirit. SEDDIE! complete until Christmas Season starts again
1. A Not So Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hola! It's Christmas Season so I'm making this collection of Christmas oneshots that I hope you will enjoy. I am working on Chapter 15 of my other story but I probably won't finish it by this week since I have a lot of projects to finish and the tests are coming up. I'm supposed to be studying right now actually -.-"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**-Any resemblance of the plot to another story is purely coincidental. I do not mean to offend/disappoint/aggravate anyone at all-**

* * *

_A Not So Merry Christmas_

It was Christmas Eve and Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Carly , Melanie, and Mrs. Puckett were in the hospital. Sam was there with a smile on her face. Everyone she loves was there. She was happy even though she knows that this will probably be the last Christmas she'll ever have. Samantha Puckett has been diagnosed with cancer years ago and she stopped fighting it for a year and a half and tried to live a normal life. She noticed everyone so silent and so she let out a small chuckle.

"Come on guys! It's Christmas Eve. We ought to be having fun!" She said trying to humor them up. They all smiled and nodded. Freddie, her boyfriend, walked right next to her bed. He touched her temples, rubbed it and kissed her forehead.

"Freddie, come on, lighten up a bit. You've been so stressed since I got confined in here" Sam said smiling.

"Sam, you've been here for months" He said worriedly. Freddie never knew. No one did. Sam kept it as a secret. She did not even tell her mom about it. Well, they knew about the cancer but they didn't know what the doctor told her, that she only has a few more months to live. If she's lucky, she'll probably even make it until past Christmas. She looked at Freddie admiring his strength going through this. She got to admit, if it was different, if Freddie had cancer and she didn't, she probably would've broke down in months. But she never wished for it to happen. She would rather die than to see Freddie die.

Freddie however, isn't as strong as Sam thinks he is. He cries secretly almost every night, praying to God that Sam will get better. He didn't want Sam to see him crying because she has cancer and it would only let her and her spirit down. This was not the Sam he knows. The Sam he knows was stronger and was full of energy and he missed that Sam and would do everything to get her back. He was afraid of losing her. He already has enough people leaving in his life, his father for instance. He did not want to lose her too.

"Enjoy the night Freddie!" She said. "So, everyone! Where are my gifts? I think I should have a lot since I might not have longer days to live" Sam laughed a bit at her own joke. However everyone didn't like it one bit.

"I'm kidding! Stop being so serious" She laughed.

"It's not a joking matter Sam!" Carly replied on the verge of tears. Melanie was trying her best to hide her tears on the corner of the room.

"Stop it you guys! We're supposed to be having fun!" Gibby interrupted.

"Gibby's right" Spencer added.

"I agree" Mrs. Puckett said.

"Exchanging of gifts?" Sam suggested. They all nodded and exchange gifts although Sam really had nothing to give and almost all of them gave her one. She smiled almost wanting to cry but forced herself not to since this should be a fun night and not something that should remind everyone that she's sick.

"Sorry I didn't get you guys something! I'm stuck in this bed so you get the point." Sam said thanking her friends, family and boyfriend.

"It's fine. You don't need to get us something sis." Melanie said. Her voice shaking but she prevented herself from crying. Sam rolled her eyes and threw an extra pillow from her back to Melanie's face

"Ouch!" Melanie said finally chuckling. Freddie went to grab the pillow and placed it back to where it was before. Sam, more comfortable with her pillow back she smiled at Freddie who smiled back.

It was only five minutes before Christmas itself. They were all grabbing food at the mini buffet. The girls, well except Sam, set up when Sam was fast asleep. Freddie was grabbing Sam and his' food since they have decided to share it on the same plate. He grabbed a lot of ham, chicken, and almost all of Sam's favorite food. He always put Sam's likings before his own. He always considered her before himself and Sam was never approved of it especially when she started getting sick. She keeps on giving him the scenario of her dying and she wants Freddie to think about himself more but this conversation always leads to them fighting and Freddie telling her firmly that she's not going to die.

"How do I look?" Sam smiled asking as Freddie approached her raising his eyebrow. Sam rolled her eyes. "No, what I meant was do I look sicker than ever or what." She continued

"Well, you look wonderful" Freddie replied sitting on her bed feeding her with bits of ham. She opened her mouth savoring the taste of her favorite food. Freddie smiled as she watches her eat. He took a bite for himself and smiled. Sam's hair was a mess. Her hair was all messy and she looks very tired but Freddie still thinks she's the prettiest girl in the world. It was only a minute before Christmas, everybody was done eating and they were all laughing sharing stories.

"30 seconds left!" Gibby shouted. They all started counting down Freddie stood up but Sam grabbed his hands. He looked at her confused. Sam placed her hands on Freddie's face. Freddie bent down touching their forehead. Sam smiled her eyes a little wet and he can tell that she was preventing herself from crying.

"I love you." She whispered "I love you" She said once more.

"I love you too" Freddie said almost crying. "I love you more than you could have ever imagined, Sam" He said kissing her.

"Merry Christmas." They said in a whisper. The others were all having fun greeting each other a Merry Christmas. It's not so long before they all were tired and started sleeping on the room's couch. Others were on the floor. Both Sam and Freddie were still awake, talking.

"Freddie," Sam said "promise me that if ever I die—"

"Sam!" He interrupted not wanting to talk about it "You're not going to die"

"Freddie, everyone is going to die someday." Sam smiled

"Not you, not now." Freddie said his eyes getting watery.

"Okay, but if.." Sam said. She saw Freddie opening his mouth to interrupt "Listen to me and don't interrupt." He nodded.

"If I die, promise me you'll love again. Someone that's worth loving and promise me that you will love her with all your heart and you will never ever hurt her, whoever she is. Promise me"

"Sam!" Freddie sighed

"Promise me." Sam said once more.

"I promise. Now go to bed" He said kissing Sam's forehead whispering 'I love you'. She smiled closing her eyes. She dreamt about her and Freddie, finally getting married. She was wearing a white gown. Her hair was in a formal up do. She was holding a bouquet. Freddie watched her as she walked down the aisle. He stood there in awe as if he had seen a ghost. He had the hardest time breathing. It was beating really fast and so did hers. Freddie held her hand.

"I love you" He whispered with a smile. And then everything went black.

The next morning, it was Christmas. Freddie wanted to be the first one to greet Sam when she woke up. He kissed her hand and smiled rubbing her unusually cold hand in his face. It was probably because she was cold because of the air conditioning.

"_Sam!_" He said whispering. "Sam." he said one more time, this time it was a little louder.

"Sam!" This time he shook her but there was no response. He now started to get scared about his girlfriend's lack of response. He ran out of the room with a bang which woke up his other companions. He screamed for doctor's help and they came running in with nurses.

"I want everyone out of the room please!" The doctor said very calmly. The nurse was asking them out although they all wanted to stay there beside Sam. They went out of the room. Freddie kept on punching and kicking the wall crying.

"Not Sam, please not her!" He cried looking up. He punched the wall once more. Melanie and Carly were crying while Pam was trying to remain calm about her other daughter being an adult crying wouldn't help the younger one. Gibby and Spencer were trying to comfort Melanie and Carly respectively. _This was unfair_, Pam thought. She's only Twenty-seven. She would rather be the one dying. She was old anyway. But Sam, Sam is still so young and there are a lot of things she hasn't experience yet. She also felt sad for Freddie. She knows how much he loves her. Pam was a witness to their love and she was sorry to see it ending this way. Although she was in denial, she knew that this is the moment. This is the last moment in her life. From what she heard last night, she pretty much knew her life was near its end. However, Pam knew that Sam's life was well live for she had spent it with the one she loved. The doctor came out of the room with a very common face. The face they used when you have just lost someone in your life.

"Where is she? Is she fine?" Freddie rushed to the doctor his eyes red from crying. The doctor sighed. "Please tell me she's fine." he begged. He ran straight in the room. The nurses were already covering her body with that white clothe.

"NO! NO! NO!" He said trying to stop them. "Sam, wake up! Come on Sam, please!" Freddie cried. It was hard enough to take him away from her. Carly, Melanie, Gibby, Spencer, and Mrs. Puckett; All of them were grieving on Christmas day but they tried to stay strong because if they show that they're grieving at this point Freddie would be so broken and he doesn't need more people to make him feel worst. It took them a long time for him to accept that Sam was in fact, dead.

Five years have gone by and Freddie never kept his promise. No, he never did love anyone as much as he loved Sam. It was different without her. Every Christmas, all he could remember was her but he was okay now. Well, the best he could ever be after Sam died. He's not like the person he was before but he was better. It was Christmas Eve and even though the grass was covered with snow he was just standing there looking at the graveyard.

"I'm sorry. I can't keep my promise Sam. You're the only one for me and wherever you are, I hope you're happy" He smiled. He sniffed and hugged himself shivering.

"Merry Christmas Sam."

* * *

**That's it! I will post the next stories before Christmas! Have a Merry Christmas my dear friends ;) All of you are my friends! :)**

**Read, Review, or not. It's up to you but I'll bake you brownies if you review! :" No? okay then. :\**


	2. iSaw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**A/N: So this is my next installment. I tried to finish this in a very busy week and now I am free to write again. Christmas Vacation so Yay! This drabbles/oneshot will only be updated until Christmas, after that no more stories for this installment until next Christmas season. That means I'll probably updating my TGIG( the good in goddbyes) after Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly and the song that inspired this fic.**

******-Any resemblance of the plot to another story is purely coincidental. I do not mean to offend/disappoint/aggravate anyone at all-**

_

* * *

iSaw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause_

It was 2'o clock in the evening. Freddie Benson was sneaking down the stairs while his wife, the new Mrs. Benson, Sam, was watching the kids making sure they're asleep. Freddie was still dressed as Santa Clause though because if ever he gets caught at least they would think his Santa Clause. Sam never approved of this though. When her father left which was when she was five, she was already told that Santa clause wasn't real and it was really hard for her. However, Freddie's convincing power increased after they got married and had two kids named Charlie and Alex.

Freddie took a bite from the cookies the kids and Sam made earlier. He drank the milk and went to place some gifts under the Christmas tree. It was then, Sam decided to fool around. She walked downstairs and gasps. Freddie turned his face to look at her.

"Oh my gawd! It's Santa Clause" She said with fake amazement.

"HO!HO!HO!HO!" Freddie said imitating Santa's laugh. Sam dramatically ran to Freddie, putting her hands on his arms. Sam raised her eyebrow seductively

"I never knew Santa Clause was so hulky" She said. Freddie chuckled.

"Well, I guess Santa did some work out before coming to see you my dear" He said and they both laughed.

"You know, I have always wondered what it's like to kiss a white bearded man" Sam said biting her lips looking at Freddie's eyes. Sam raised her head and saw mistletoe. She looked at Freddie raising her eyebrow.

"Well then I guess you are about to know" He smirked. They proceeded kissing. Both of them having fun did not notice that their son, Charlie, was sneaking downstairs trying to see if Santa was there. The 6 year old boy on the stairs' eyes widened. His mouth fell as he saw her mom kissing Santa Clause. He stayed right in his place not sure if he should tell his daddy about this scene. He did not want his parents to be divorce because his dad for sure will be mad if he knew that his wife was kissing a Santa. Alex, their 4 year old daughter was awakened by the door her brother left open. As young as she was, she couldn't sleep with the lights on.

"What are you doing?" She asked her brother in that cute little voice while she rubs her eyes.

"Shh!" He said. Alex gasped.

"Is Santa there already?" She asked.

"Alex! Get back in your room" He whispered leading her sister back to the room. "Go to bed" He said.

"But I want to see Santa!" She whined loudly. Charlie looked at his mom once more to see that they still did not stop kissing and laughing at the same time.

"Santa's not here though" He lied. He looked again and he saw that they stopped kissing and they were just laughing. Freddie imitated the Santa laugh once more and Alex heard him.

"OH MY GAWD! He's already here!" She said as she ran downstairs pushing pass his brother.

"SANTA!" She said hugging Santa clause. Sam laughed. Charlie approached her mom and taps her.

" Mom. Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure" She said her hands on her waist.

"Why were you kissing Santa?" Charlie said looking at his mother. Sam was smiling and Charles can't help but wondering why. She started laughing and they all looked confuse.

"Okay Charlie, let's go upstairs." Sam smiled. "Santa, you're coming with us. Alex, go to your room" She said

"BUT MOM! I want to talk to Santa too!" She whined stomping her feet.

"Yeah well, maybe tomorrow." Sam said

"Is he even going to be here tomorrow?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No, now go to bed or Santa isn't going back" Sam said smirking.

"FINE!" She said stomping to her room. The three persons left went to the master's bedroom. Charlie looked around and saw his dad was nowhere to be found. He scrunched his eyebrows the same way his father does. He looked around and still no signs of his father.

"Where's dad?" He asked

"I am you're dad" Freddie replied

"No, you're not. You're Santa" He said. "And I saw you kissing my mom so now I hate you!" Charlie continued. Freddie smiled.

"That's because she's my wife." He took of his fake facial hair and his hat. Took of the pillow underneath his costume and threw it on the bed. "See" he smirked.

"DAD!" He said running to his dad hugging him. "Why are you dressed like Santa?"

"Because Santa isn't real" Sam said straight to the point.

"Sam!" Freddie hissed.

"Well, he has to know! He's already Six and he still believes in that fat, red suited, gift-giving, bearded man." She said.

"So all this time…. It was.." He said not really minding if he's been lied to.

"Oh" that was all the words that came out of his mouth.

"Don't tell your sister, okay?" Freddie said.

"Okay. Anyway, goodnight mom, goodnight dad!" He said walking towards the door. He ran back hugging his parents. Sam raised her eyebrow as Charlie whispered to his dad.

"I was so scared I thought you were really Santa and that you were ruining the relationship of.. well you and mom. Good thing you told me the truth" He said. Freddie chuckled as his son exited the room.

"What did he say?" Sam asked with curiosity. Freddie shrugged

"He said he wants to have a new sibling tonight" Freddie smirked. Sam rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Change your clothes and go to bed Freddie" Sam said plopping herself into bed. Freddie laughed and changed only to his boxer shorts.

He can't help but think that if ever Santa was real, he owes him a lot for granting him his wish.

_Freddie's letter to Santa(December 24, 1997):_

_ My only wish this Christmas is that when I get older, I wish I would get married to the girl next door, or at least to someone I really am close too. I wish we'll have two to three kids and then live a happy and peaceful life. I wish to have a decent job and have a very loving yet teasing wife. Thanks Santa! And please tell Jesus, Happy birthday! Please give me a perfect adult life!_

_

* * *

_**So, that's the second entry or whatever! XD hahahaha! I hope you like it and have a Merry Christmas to you all! :) Where are you guys spending the holiday? ;)**


	3. Probably

**A/N: Hello there. So this is the new installment to this collection. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**-Any resemblance of the plot to another story is purely coincidental. I do not mean to offend/disappoint/aggravate anyone at all-  
**

* * *

_Probably_

Sam grumbled as she glared at the bus window. The guy beside her, Freddie Benson, shared the same emotion as both of them were required to do an outreach program on Christmas. Sam crossed her arms as she tried to enjoy the view from the outside but failed to do so due to the fact that she is supposed to be eating her Christmas ham by now. Freddie looked at her rolling his eyes at the girl's frustration, thinking that it was all her fault anyway and that he shouldn't be here. Nevertheless, Freddie can't help the sudden thoughts about her that filled his mind. He noticed how her eyes complimented the snow outside, how that purple jacket suits her, the way she grumbles and let out a sigh of exasperation but still look cute. He mentally cursed himself and stomped his feet looking at Sam.

"This was your entire fault." He said in a stern voice.

"Me? You're the one who said it out loud, not me." She said smirking.

"You told me to—"He let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just get over this" He continued not wanting to make the fight bigger.

"Whatever you say, Fredwhiz." She said sulking back to the view in the window.

They have reached the place an hour later. People were already falling in line to get inside the building. The building was colored white. Not much windows can be seen. Some children started running inside and some adults were trying hard to scold them and get them back to the line. This outreach program was for orphans. Ridgeway School started producing a play for charity which allows people to view it for twenty bucks. Carly Shay was supposed to be the star for the show but her dad was home for the first time and Carly has to be there because he will be leaving the next day.

Sam placed her hands inside of her jacket. Freddie smirked as he pulled her arm out of her jacket pocket and holding it instead. For years, Freddie had earned the confidence to mock Sam like this. He knew he liked Sam more than a friend but a little bit unsure if it was already love. As his feelings unravel, he occasionally denies the fact that he loves the blonde headed demon that tortured him to the core. Time flows by and little by little he grew confident with actually flirting with her once in a while, secretly hoping that the reactions he was getting we're mutual to his affection.

"What the hell are you doing?" She raised her eyebrows. He sneered.

"Preventing your hand from getting cold." He replied. "I think my hand provides more heat than that jacket of yours." He continued. He thought he could almost see a blush creeping upon her face but shrugged it off because Sam never blushes.

"I don't think so Fredwina. If you don't like a snow hitting your face, I suggest you stop your worthless flirting immediately." Sam replied pulling her hands away from his. He scoffed and walked away. He walked towards their station. All they have to do was hand out foods to the people who attended the show. Freddie noticed Sam followed him. He smirked at her but she rolled her eyes in response.

"You know we can still play." Freddie said looking at Sam.

"Play?" She asked lifting one of her eyebrows up. "What are you, five?" She continued. He rolled his eyes at her insult.

"Why not? And besides, we won't be working until the show's finish and I doubt you would want to stay here and watch the play." He knew by saying that he already got her yes.

"What do you have in mind Benson?" Sam smiled

"What about that snow that'll be hitting my face? How would you feel about a snowball hitting yours?" He asked.

"Is that a death wish, Benson?"

"I'm undefeatable, Samantha."

"Your wish is my command." She said as they ran outside. As they reach the snowy area of the place, they began grabbing a handful of snow and forming balls of snow out of their hands wearing gloves. Both of them made useless forts for they didn't use them at all. They probably violated all the rules in snowball fighting, if there are any rules in snowball fighting. The air was filled with two laughing best friends. Freddie grabbed a handful of snow and started chasing Sam as she continuously hit Freddie with snowballs. Freddie did not bother to make form the snow in circular shape. As soon as he caught pace with Sam he threw them all to Sam's. Her face became red probably from the cold. Her breathe was showing and so was Freddie's.

"Tired?" He asked panting.

"Kind of" She said

"Me too" He said "Let's go back inside" He continued. She nodded and walked inside. Freddie once more let his confidence take over and held Sam's hand once more. This time Sam didn't bother to take his hands off of her. She smiled, hoping Freddie wouldn't notice it, but he did and was a confidence booster on his part. They went inside with intertwined hands. She then sneezed suddenly jerking her hands away from Freddie's which lead to Freddie's sort of disappointment to her sneeze's timing. Sam then playfully punched him.

"You gave me cold, dorkwad" She said sniffing. Freddie gave her a one armed hug.

"Let me warm you up." He said. She punched him again.

"Seriously Freddie, since when did your ego boosted up?" She asked. He shrugged.

"You two would look good together. I hope your relationship stay strong." Said a girl from their back who probably was just in the comfort room since the comfort room was behind them. She walked past them. Freddie and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing. They got a couple of "Shhhhh" and they did their best to laugh silently.

"Sam, Can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't give me a choice there did you?" She said in sarcasm. "But sure" she continued.

"Will you ever consider dating me?"

"Probably" She whispered loud enough for Freddie to hear. She walked away as if she never said a word. A smirked appeared on her face. Freddie was left with a puzzled look on his face but he knows two things; first, this is the best Christmas ever and that he will forever love Christmas. Second, he was utterly sure that he has a big chance of dating Sam Puckett because Sam never says 'probably'.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Before ending this (well most of you probably don't even read this but still), I'm feeling really down and sad about the Farro brothers leaving Paramore. Being a Parawhore this is a really, really, really sad news. I literally fell out of my chair and _almost _cried. I don't do that often. :(. SO that'll probably affect my writing or whatever plot I have in mind. **

**Rock on mighty seddie warriors! hit that button will yah?**


	4. Sorry for the inconvenience

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not really the type to post an author's note as a chapter but I have a news for you. All my ongoing stories would probably be on hiatus. I just lost a loved one (the sister of my grandma, who is also close to me) and I don't know if I am at a good writing state. I don't think I can write for awhile. This story already has a new story halfway done and I'm not sure if I can still bring my self to finish it. Maybe I will to get my mind off of things but it will probably be dark or something. Again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
